El era MIO
by Lady Pop Sosa
Summary: Quieres saber por que lo eleji a el? Bella POV de Alguien me observa. Lemmon. EdwardxBella


_**Hola hola... xD como estan mis queridos lectores? aquí les traigo el PoV de Bella de la historia Alguien me observa... Espero que les guste... la verdad yo estoy contenta por como quedo. Espero tambn que me dejen muchos muchos reviews... :D **_

**_Un Beso._**

**_Lady Cullen Masen_**

* * *

Sabía que sería mío, sabia que esta noche llegaría. Sé que quieren saber porque él. Les contare.

Mi querida hermana Alice podía ver el futuro, ella predijo que un niño nacería y que ese niño me pertenecería desde el momento que estuviera fuera de su madre, ese niño seria quien reinaría conmigo en nuestro territorio, que comprendía Forks, Port Angels y Seattle.

Mientras que esperaba a que el pequeño naciera y creciera, me convertí en una subbucus, me divertía con hombres seleccionados previamente, eran hombres poderosos y sensibles, luego de darle la mejor noche de sus vidas ellos morían en mis manos mientras me alimentaba de ellos.

Cuando el niño nació estuve a los alrededores del hospital buscando sin problema la ventana que daba hacia el cuarto donde estaba una linda señora con sudor en su frente, el señor que probablemente estaba a su lado tomándola de la mano era su marido, las enfermeras y el doctor estaban posicionados diciéndole a la mujer que pujara más fuerte.

Estuve parada unos minutos mas y el llanto del bebe me maravillo, me atraía como el canto de la sirena al hombre. Estaba decidida a llevarme al pequeño para criarlo pero sin haberlos escuchado me tomaron de los brazos Alice y su consorte Jasper.

-Bella no, no puedes llevártelo. -dijo Jasper controlando las emociones de todos para mantenernos serenos.

-El es mío, me pertenece. -gruñí tratando de zafarme de su fuerte agarre.

-Bella él necesita estar cerca de su madre en durante su crecimiento, ella le enseñara a ser sensible, él le enseñara a ser poderoso, el que crezca con ellos lo llevara a ser el consorte perfecto. -explico mi hermana.

-Porque siempre me fastidias pequeña demonio. -le dije con frustración.

-Sabes que tengo la razón Bells, podrás verlo cuantas veces quieras, de pequeño lo podrás acunar y entrar a su cuarto pero no podrás llevártelo ni separarlo de su familia. -dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

-¿Podre verlo y acunarlo ahorita cuando se lo lleven a la sala de maternidad? -pregunte esperando que la respuesta fuera afirmativa.

-Si podrás pero solo unos momentos. -respondió la duende.

Luego de eso lo seguí viendo y acunando todas las noches hasta que cumplió 2 años, después lo vigilaba cada noche, protegiéndolo. Cuando me di cuenta que lo estaba asustando decidí desaparecer para que tuviera paz, me divertía cada 2 noches con hombres distintos, desando que esos hombres fueran mi pequeño convertido en hombre.

Así pasaron los años deseando con mas ansias el momento de volver a ver y tenerlo solo para mí.

Estaba en nuestra gran mansión en los bosques de Forks disfrutando de una de mis muchas víctimas, esta vez el afortunado era un bastardo dueño de una empresa de modas, su nombre era Peter Woods, era atractivo pero no como mi Edward.

-Bells, ya es hora -dijo la pequeña duende, detrás de la puerta de mi habitación.

-Ya voy Alice. -respondí mientras cabalgaba encima de Peter que tenía los ojos cerrados y gemía por el placer que me coño le proporcionaba. -Lo siento cariño debemos terminar esto ahora. -le susurre al oído y sin demora mordí su cuello y bebí su deliciosa y caliente sangre por completo hasta que su cuerpo sin vida yacía debajo de mi.

Con rapidez me duche y me coloque un vestido de seda blanco, sin ropa interior y unas sandalias plateadas. Cuando salí de mi habitación ordene que se llevaran el mugroso cadáver de mi cama y que luego limpiaran mi cuarto, abajo me esperaba Alice para conducirme hasta Edward.

-Escucha atentamente lo que debes hacer -comenzó a decir el pequeño demonio que tenia por hermana. -es temprano y va a ser un día algo nublado, solamente lo seguiremos hasta su trabajo cuando salga asegúrate de seguirlo hasta la casa luego si podrás reclamarlo y convertirlo. -explico mientras manejaba como loca detrás de un volvo plateado.

-¿Por qué no puedo simplemente tomarlo ahorita? -pregunte ansiosa.

-Bells a él lo tienen que ver el día de hoy en su oficina. -respondió sin mirarme.

-Pero Alice tengo todo el derecho sobre él, es mío. -espete con rabia.

-Ves ese volvo delante de nosotros -señalo con el dedo mirándome, yo asentí esperando a que ella continuara. -en ese auto va el, recuerda la matricula o simplemente guíate por su aroma -dijo con una sonrisa- por cierto huele delicioso. - comentó con los dientes algo mas alargados.

-Alice te prohíbo que te deleites con su olor, es mío. -demande enojada, ella me dio una mirada de disculpa, menee la cabeza y luego mire por la ventana hasta que ella detuvo el carro.

-Ok, ese edificio de al frente es donde él trabaja, saldrá a almorzar a la una de la tarde y se irá a casa a las diez de la noche, síguelo y ya sabes el resto. -explico mientras yo salía del auto. -suerte y que lo disfrutes hermana. -agrego con picardía.

-Gracias Al -le agradecí caminando hacia el callejón que estaba al lado del edificio.

Me senté encima del muro que convertía al callejón en uno sin salida mientras esperaba la hora, bueno definitivamente era aburrido esperar. Cuando mi reloj de pulsera marco la una de la tarde vi a Edward pasar al frente del callejón, con rapidez lo seguí respirando el rastro de su aroma, cuando el volteo yo me hice la loca y di media vuelta para hacer que caminaba en sentido contrario a él, sin embargo lo seguí, entro en un restaurant y a través del vidrio pude ver que una mujer lo paro.

-Hola Edward -saludo la greñuda mujer batiendo sus pestañas-¿esta noche que harás cariño? - le pregunto insinuándosele.

-Jessica, sabes que tengo mucho trabajo estos días, el alto mando nos está presionando a todos porque quieren todas esas publicaciones listas. -le respondió mi Edward algo enojado.

-Eddie estas muy tenso, yo te puedo ayudar con eso. -dijo acercándose mucho al rostro de mi consorte. Va a pagar caro eso.

-No Jessica, no puedo estar con jueguitos ahorita, así que nos veremos en la oficina. -se despidió y la rodero caminando hacia el mostrador.

Mi querido Edward pidió comida para llevar y volvió al edificio, yo sin embargo quería arreglar cuentas con esa odiosa tal Jessica, me puse al lado del callejón esperando que esa regalada pasara por delante de mí.

Su asqueroso olor a prostituta me llego cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, rápidamente la empuje hacia el callejón y la tome por el cuello pegándola a la pared.

-¿Quién te has creído mugrosa y apestosa humana? -le cuestione con asco.

-Por favor no me hagas daño. -dijo la tonta mujer -¿qué es lo que hice? -pregunto asustada

-Hace rato te vi insinuándotele a Edward, el es mío -le dije mordazmente. -tú te le vuelves a acercar y te juro por dios que te voy a matar perra. -le dije soltándola, ella salió corriendo de miedo y yo me encontraba feliz de haber alejado a tal arpía de mi consorte.

La tarde paso sin novedades y con aburrimiento hasta las 10 de la noche. Mi Edward salió y fue directo a su auto, cuando encendió el motor, salte con agilidad al techo del coche y me sostuve de los lados para seguirlo a su casa. Si me quejaba de que Alice conducía como loca, Edward era peor.

Finalmente llegamos a su pequeña acogedora casita y cuando apagó el auto con mi velocidad vampírica me baje y escondí detrás de un árbol.

Lo escuche entrar y decir "hogar dulce hogar" eso era buena señal de que ya era hora, lo escuche tomar una ducha y por un momento me imagine ahí con él, sin embargo tenía que esperar a que se acostara. Vigilaba la ventana que tenia la luz encendida, donde estaba segura que él se encontraba.

Cuando apago la luz de su habitación decidí entrar en acción. Subí hasta la ventana donde su luz se había extinguido cuando mi amado apago la luz, lo vi ahí con sus ojos cerrados y abrí lentamente la ventana y me escurrí hasta el pie de su cama para admirarlo, podía escuchar claramente como su corazón latía cada vez más rápido, por lo que decidí que bajaría a la sala, un bombillo en mi cabeza se prendió, le jugaría una pequeña broma a mi futuro consorte, tome su maletín y lo escuche levantarse de su cama y cerrar la ventana, con rapidez subí deje su maletín encima de su cama y me escondí debajo de su cama.

Vi sus pies moverse hacia la puerta de la habitación y aproveche para sacarme el vestido y acostarme en su cama.

-¿Quién anda ahí? -pregunto con su sedosa voz algo temblorosa, yo solo podía admirar su gran espalda y su hermosa piel blanca. Lo vi darse la vuelta y mirarme.

-¿Quién eres y que haces aquí? -me cuestiono obviamente molesto por mi pequeña broma.

-Ahorita no importa quién soy, estoy aquí para reclamar lo que es mío -respondí usando mis encantos. -Dime me deseas. -le pedí.

-Te deseo. -me dijo involuntariamente.

-Ahora acércate cariño, no te voy a morder. -demande suavemente con una sonrisa coqueta.

Lo vi acercarse lentamente hacia mí y sin poder contenerme lo empuje con mi gran fuerza tumbándolo en la cama, me senté encima de él rozando nuestros sexos por encima de su pantalón, haciendo que su pene se endureciera.

-Dime que me necesitas. -Pedí usando siempre mis encantos, que para él debía sonar como hipnotizadora.

-Te necesito. -me dijo para mi placer.

-Oh Edward, yo también te necesito -dije alagada y obviamente excitada. -ahora te voy a marcar, serás mío para la eternidad y ninguna mugrosa mujer te volverá a tocar. -le conté mirándolo a sus verdes ojos.

Bese su boca sin permiso y delinee su labio inferior, por instinto me respondió el beso con pasión, el sabor de era la gloria, sabia a hombre, a menta y café, acaricie cada parte de su cuerpo con rapidez y desesperación, queriéndolo sentir dentro de mí. Pase de su boca a su cuello lo mordisquee y besé pero descendiendo por el valle de su abdomen bien formado hasta su miembro -que libere desgarrando con rapidez ropa- deslicé mi lengua por toda la longitud de su gran y hermoso pene, lo sentí removerse debajo de mi y gruñir, metí todo su miembro en mi boca relajando mi garganta haciendo que entrara completo, luego con lentitud metía y sacaba su pene de mi boca, agarro mi cabello y lo jaloneo marcando un ritmo más desesperado.

-Oooh si, así. - lo escuche gruñir por lo bajo.

Con mi gran agilidad me separe de él para besarlo, tome su mano y la guie a mi centro mostrándole como debía acariciar mi botón de placer, de golpe comencé a gemir su nombre con voz distorsionada por el placer, tome su otra mano y la puse en mi seno derecho acariciándolo con fuerza.

-Edward… Edward… sabes que me necesitas, sabes que quieres follarme, sabes que quieres estar dentro de mi puto coño y cogerlo hasta que tengas un maravilloso orgasmo, mete tu pene en mi vagina. -pedí gruñendo.

Se posiciono sobre mí y sentí su miembro en mi entrada, se introdujo de golpe en mí haciéndonos dar un grito de placer a ambos. Me embistió con rapidez y fuerza, provocándonos gemidos, gruñidos, gritos y maldiciones.

-Así… Edward… sigue… más duro -pedí entrecortadamente moviendo mis caderas al ritmo que marcaban las suyas.

-Eres… tan… deliciosamente… estrecha… -alabó entre embestidas.

-Edward… estoy cerca un…. Poco mas… -avisé -acabaras cuando sientas mis paredes contraerse contra tu pene. -ordené entre gemidos.

Unas cuantas estocadas mas, sentí como mis paredes se contraían en un momento cósmico, me acerque a su cuello y lo mordí con fuerza, desgarrando su piel y bebiendo su néctar, como yo lo ordené sentí su semilla derramarse dentro de mí mientras yo tenía mi orgasmo, mordí mi muñeca haciendo que hilos de sangre salieran de ella y se la tendí indicándole que bebiera.

Duramos así unos minutos, disfrutando de nuestras sangres y nuestros miembros unidos, cuando sentí que su sangre sabía más dulce, me separé de su cuello, vi como su herida se cerró con rapidez y lo recosté a un lado de la cama mientras yo me acostaba en el otro lado.

-Como te sientes pequeña mascota. -pregunté juguetonamente.

-Estoy mareado, me duele la cabeza y me siento extraño. -me respondió mientras masajeaba sus sienes.

-Ahora eres como yo, te enseñare todo lo que se, y serás mi eterno consorte hasta que nos maten. -dije de manera reconfortante.

-¿Qué eres, me dirás quien eres? -preguntó mareado.

-Mi nombre es Isabella y soy un vampiro. -respondí con malicia.

* * *

_**Lo disfrutaron? Les gusto? Lo odiaron? **_

**_Por favor dejenme reviews! _**

**_Un Beso_**

**_Lady Cullen Masen_**


End file.
